


The Pain is Always Worth It

by megsblackfire



Series: Of Cats and Dogs and Lovers [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABO Dynamics sort of, M/M, Mpreg, The babies are coming, body dysphoria warning for male readers, cats and dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsblackfire/pseuds/megsblackfire
Summary: After eight months, the day has finally arrived. Jack has gone into labour and now Gabriel has to figure out what to do with himself while his mate is in pain. What is he supposed to do, give him a pep talk? That's a good way to get his face clawed up!





	The Pain is Always Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Like the tags say, male readers might go through some body dysphoria. Or maybe I'm just being overly cautious? Probably the later. Anyways, enjoy this next chapter in everyone's favourite series.

Gabriel rested his cheek on Jack’s swollen belly and smiled. The babies had moved less and less over the last month, but he could still feel their little hands and feet against his face. Jack’s milk flow had finally evened out, the protein rich liquid only requiring a few quick pumps with the breast pump to get his teats back down to manageable size. His belly fur had grown thick and lush, perfect for the little ones to snuggle in once they were born and nursing.

“Comfy?” Jack asked as he reached out to run his fingers through Gabriel’s growing, spiky hair.

“Very,” Gabriel smiled and kissed over Jack’s belly. “You?”

“As comfortable as I can be with three big babies stretching out my belly and kicking my bladder,” Jack smiled.

Gabriel chuckled, but grew silent as Jack stiffened. He looked at his mate, tipping his ears forward as Jack let out a low hiss and tried to push himself up.

“Jack?” Gabriel asked as he sat up.

“My water broke,” Jack whispered. “Oh fuck.”

Gabriel’s mouth opened, but his brain came to a screeching halt. Jack’s water had just broke. Jack’s water had broken! The babies were coming!

“Oh. Shit,” Gabriel hissed as he got to his feet and offered his hands. “Can you walk?”

Jack nodded as he slowly sat up. He took Gabriel’s hands and hauled himself to his feet. He swayed, one hand resting on his massive belly as it tugged towards the floor no matter how much Jack tried to flex the muscles. He closed his eyes, hissing softly as the extra weight dragged his belly down.

“Ready?” Gabriel asked.

“No,” Jack replied as he squeezed Gabriel’s hand. “But we don’t get the luxury of being unprepared anymore. They’re coming whether we’re ready or not.”

Gabriel kissed his mate’s cheek before he radioed the medical bay to let them know their babies were on the way. The hallways were mercifully empty, letting them make their slow progress towards the medical bay without having to make small talk. Gabriel would not have been pleased if he had to chase people off so they didn’t bother his mate while he was in labour. Jack stopped suddenly, whimpering and closing his eyes. His tail lashed angrily behind him before he let out a long hiss.

“Contractions,” Jack hissed as he started walking again.

“Well, at least we know they’re on their way and that this wasn’t just a false alarm,” Gabriel said.

It was an uneventful trip down to the medical bay, but Jack had another contraction just inside the doors. He snarled and lashed his tail, pinning his ears back as his stomach tightened. Gabriel gave him a little bit of space, his tail moving nervously back and forth. He didn’t want to get scratched if Jack lashed out in frustration and pain. Jack started forward again, sighing as he stepped into the medical bay.

Angela had him changed out of his pajamas quickly, getting him into the hospital gown with a little bit of difficulty. His stomach was so huge that the gown barely covered his belly. He waddled over to the bed set aside for him behind a privacy curtain and eased himself down, hissing as the motion jostled his stomach. Angela checked his dilation, took vitals, and left them to get comfortable as Jack’s labour started. It was going to be a long night.

Gabriel and Jack played cards most of the night, Gabriel jokingly asking if Jack wanted to play strip poker. Jack smiled at him and shook his head, claiming it wouldn’t be fair since he had almost no clothing on to begin with. At least he wasn’t in enough pain to kill his good sense of humor.

Jack’s contraction came quicker and quicker as the night wore on. He grit his teeth against the pain, tail lashing the air angrily. Gabriel couldn’t help but feel useless the whole time; his mate was in pain and there was nothing he could do to help alleviate that pain. Angela offered him an epidural, but Jack shook his head, grumbling that he could handle it.

At around four in the morning, six hours after Jack’s water broke, he doubled over. He put a hand on his stomach, whimpering before begging Gabriel to go get Angela. Gabriel hurried off, finding Angela nursing a cup of coffee in her office. She gave Gabriel a look before she was on her feet and moving; he didn’t have to say a thing.

Jack was pacing awkwardly back and forth when they returned. His tail lashed the air and he kept whimpering, holding his belly as it seemed to squirm miserably. Gabriel hurried forward and kissed his mate’s forehead, smiling as Jack nuzzled him.

“Jack, can you sit down for a moment?” Angela asked. Jack complied and Angela checked his dilation again. “And that’s a baby crowning. Okay, here we go.”

Angela’s staff seemed to pop out of the ground when she said that. They helped Jack onto the birthing stand, fixing the pillows to cushion his lower back comfortably. Gabriel stayed at Jack’s shoulder, holding his hand as Angela knelt down between Jack’s legs.

“Okay, when I say push, you give it all you’ve got,” Angela said. “Ready?”

Jack nodded his head, sweat already starting to drip down his forehead. His breathing was heavy, blowing air loudly through his nose. Gabriel squeezed Jack’s hand and kissed his cheek; he was here.

“And...push!”

Jack let out strained groan as he started pushing. He shook his head, baring his teeth as his stomach strained. He slumped against Gabriel’s shoulder, panting heavily before he started pushing again. Gabriel could see the veins standing out on his mate’s forehead and he nuzzled them gently.

“Breathe,” he whispered. “Two quickly in and one long one out.”

“Thanks,” Jack whispered.

Gabriel did his best to coach Jack through the breathing, knowing that was all he could do at the moment. He couldn’t very well offer his strength to his mate; he could just coach him and hope he wasn’t about to get clawed. He didn’t know how much time had passed, but he knew that Jack was still pushing hard regardless. Angela was frowning between Jack’s legs and she signaled for something. One of her assistants handed her a scalpel and Gabriel opened his mouth.

“What are you…?”

“Ow!” Jack hissed. “The fuck?”

“You were a few seconds from tearing; better a clean cut than a jagged one,” Angela said as she handed the scalpel off. “Head’s almost there. Keep pushing.”

Jack let out a loud snarl of pain as he pushed. Gabriel heard a disquieting pop before Angela reached forward. She started chanting for Jack to push and Jack strained forward with a cry. Gabriel heard something wet and slimy schlop into Angela’s arms and Jack collapsed against the stand.

There were a few moments of silence before a loud wail filled the room. Gabriel and Jack perked their ears forward as Angela swaddled their gory baby and lifted them up for them to see.

“It’s a girl,” she smiled as she handed the delicate baby to Gabriel.

“A girl,” Gabriel laughed as he gently licked the blood off of his daughter’s face. “A girl.”

“She’s beautiful,” Jack smiled. “She looks like you.”

Gabriel smiled and nuzzled his squirming daughter. She huffed up at him, tiny limbs struggling against the blanket. She was tiny, fitting perfectly in the crook of Gabriel’s massive arm. If he didn’t know how strong babies were in spite of their delicate appearance, he would have been scared to hold his daughter. Jack let out a long sigh as Gabriel tipped their first born towards him before he grimaced and straightened in his stand.

“Angela,” he hissed. “I can feel her twin.”

Angela knelt down and gently felt inside his birth canal. “She’s a little off center; give me a minute,” she said.

Gabriel handed their first-born off to one of the nurses before he helped Angela massage Jack’s belly and get the second twin in a better position. When Angela checked again, she yelped and got the towel just in time to catch their second daughter. She laughed as Jack groaned softly, dropping his head onto the headrest.

“That was easier, wasn’t it?” she asked as she toweled the baby off. “Someone wanted to be with their twin.”

“Gabe...what colour…?”

“Black and white,” Gabriel wagged his tail as he took his second daughter and nuzzled her. “Could be either cat or dog at this point. Such little sweethearts.”

Jack purred and rolled his head to look at his daughter. He leaned forward and licked over her bloody face, nuzzling her to get her to stop crying. It was another ten minutes before the last baby made her way into the world. Gabriel waited for the wailing, but even as Angela rubbed furiously at the baby’s back, she didn’t make a sound.

“Give her here,” Jack growled as he rolled onto his side.

“Jack, I,” Angela started to say.

“Give her here,” Jack repeated.

Angela set the baby down beside Jack, struggling to keep from crying. Jack shifted the blanket to the side and started lapping over the baby’s black fur. He paused for a moment, running his nose over the baby’s head, before he returned to lapping roughly. Gabriel watched, unsure how he felt as Jack tried such an old method of reviving a newborn. If Angela couldn’t get the baby to breathe, would licking her roughly work?

The baby squirmed before letting out a long wail. Jack let out a soft sob before pulling the runt close and kissing over her head and shoulders. Gabriel let out a soft noise as he knelt down to nuzzle his youngest, cooing softly as she rubbed at her nose with her tiny hands.

“Welcome to the world, baby girl,” Gabriel whined happily. “You have your daddy’s ears.”

“She does,” Jack agreed as he shifted, groaning softly. “Angela…?”

“Let’s get you onto a bed first,” Angela smiled. “It’ll be easier to feed your babies.”

Jack smiled as Gabriel picked their runt up and cradled her as Angela helped Jack to his feet. He sagged against her and the nurses quickly helped haul him over to the bed. They got him comfortable, rolling another bed over for Gabriel to snuggle with him. Once Gabriel climbed up onto the bed, the twins were set down against Jack’s stomach.

Jack hiked his hospital gown over the residual swell of his stomach and pulled his daughter’s close. Gabriel smiled as all three babies latched onto a teat and started suckling. They kneaded at the soft fur, burrowing in until they looked like they belonged in the soft, silky fur with their little white-tipped tails poking out. Jack curled his knees up towards his chest, purring happily as the babies continued suckling, spilling milk over themselves and Jack’s belly.

“They’re beautiful,” Gabriel whispered.

“They’re here,” Jack laughed. “I can’t believe it, Gabi. Our babies are finally here.”

“They are,” Gabriel agreed as he smiled down at them. “Oh, Jack, I’m so proud of you. You did it. You brought our little gifts into the world. I’m so proud of you.”

“I did,” Jack smiled as the babies finished feeding. “And now I’m exhausted.”

“Then rest,” Gabriel kissed his mate’s cheek. “We’ll name them when you’re rested. Oh, Jack, I’m so happy. Thank you.”

Jack smiled sleepily at him before resting his cheek on the pillow. Gabriel moved the blanket over them, hiding his mate’s body. He’d worry about the placenta when Jack passed it; for now, he just wanted to cuddle with his mate and newborns.


End file.
